TRINITY
by Louis Castiel Williams
Summary: Stories of the DC Universe, focusing on the Justice League's Trinity. Eventual BMWW.
1. 1 - Prolouge

Hope you enjoy!

Trinity

Episode 1 – Prolouge

Metropolis, the city of the future, the place everyone was talking about. One of the wealthiest and most prosperous cities in the World, and today they were being visited by none other than Bruce Wayne.

Clark Kent, the 25 year old reporter of the Daily Planet was of course tasked with attending Wayne's press conference today, and maybe even getting an interview with him, he was of course paired up with the beautiful, charismatic and inhumanly stubborn reporter herself, Lois Lane. Clark had walked toward the crowd of people standing in front of a stage, the conference was held right beside the Daily Planet, which in itself was super convenient, Clark was the first person there which meant that this interview was surely his. Bruce Wayne of course was smiling and waving at the many men, women, and children gathered here to see him. Alongside him was his ward and heir 17 year old Richard Grayson. Richard was making flirty faces at the various girls in the crowd as Bruce was speaking.

Pushing through a crowd of people, Lois Lane briskly ran up to Bruce Wayne and began bombarding him with various questions, like any good reporter would do.

"Mister Wayne, a word if you please?"

"Why certainly Lois, ask away." Bruce replied.

"Well for starters, your Neon Knights program, you announced it only 10 hours ago on National Television. I was hoping you would elaborate as to what you plan to accomplish with this new organization." She asked.

"I'd love to" As Bruce began speaking camera men all over the crowd focused their cameras on him, ignoring everything else that was going on at the time. Clark was trying to maneuver his way through the crowd, they were blocking him, and he didn't want to admit it, but the last thing he wanted was for Lois to take all credit for getting the interview…again.

"As you all know Gotham City was in pretty awful shape when I'd returned from studying overseas 8 years ago. Children in the outskirts of the city were living with only the clothes on their backs, many children would turn to crime just as long as they had a roof over the heads, and some simply fighting everyday of their lives because it was all they knew, they don't have memories of a loving supporting family that I have, that many of us do here in this crowd, and I always thought…why not give them that sense of security, without all of the moral drawbacks?" Bruce told her.

"That's very noble of you Mister Wayne." Lois told him smiling.

"You're too kind Lois." Bruce replies modestly.

Elsewhere

Oliver Queen and his partner's Felicia Smoke and John Diggle were watching Bruce Wayne address the people of Metropolis as to what his Neon Knights Association stands for, and what potential good it can do for youth all over America.

"Well, if it isn't the other Billionaire Playboy Philantropist." Diggle observed watching the Bruce Wayne on television.

"He's pretty hot." Felicia commented.

Oliver had no real comment on the situation.

"The tabloids are wrong about him, he's not at all the selfish brat they claim he is." Felicia said.

"You sure about that? If you ask me he's probably just doing this for publicity." Diggle replied.

"Don't be a cynic John." Felicia reprimanded him.

"I'm not a cynic, celebrities are just like that. Just a bunch of narcissistic children trapped in the bodies of adults."

"You sure you're not a cynic John? Because you just established yourself as the textbook definition." Felicia replied.

"Mr. Wayne lost his parents when he was only 10 years old, gunned down right in front of him. If he can come out of a trauma like that, smiling, there's no reason to doubt his sincerity." Oliver said assuring them.

"Or maybe he didn't come out of it all together, and dresses up and fight's crime at night." Felicia joked.

Oliver looked toward and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Who else could be Batman, I thought it was obvious?" She asked surprised they didn't think her theory was legit.

Back in Central City

The Flash and a new costumed criminal called the Top had been battling for the last half an hour. Flash had found the Top trying to rob the Central City National Bank, and let's just say they ended up not agreeing.

"Once again Flash, you're the bottom and I'm the top!" Exclaimed the Top.

Flash was dodging the spinning yo-yo's with excellent dexterity and commented on what the Top had just said.

"Are you coming onto me?" Flash asked dodging more tops and running toward his enemy.

"Am I coming onto you? What the hell kind of question is-"

The Top paused for a moment.

"Get your mind out of the gutter you bright red nincompoop!" The Top yelled angrily.

"Now come on, is there any reason you should resort to name calling?" Flash replied.

Flash snickered a little and decided to run upside a building, the Top started throwing more of his projectiles at the Speedster. Flash saw them following him and he made another turn running across the building this time around. As he was sprinting he began to ponder "Just where the heck do these weirdo's get these gismos? Isn't this guy supposed to be a college dropout?" Flash asked himself. "Hmm, I wonder how I'm going to stop these? Wait, I know!" He said as an imaginary light bulb went off in his head, he ran toward the pavement again and turned toward all the civilians.

"You may want to move out of the way, it's about to crazy up in here!" Flash declared as he began spinning around at Super Speed and manipulating the air around him, turning himself into a human whirlpool. The Top's eyes widened in horror as Flash began pulling the tops inside the whirlpool he created and chucking them far out of the city, after getting rid of the last one Flash turned toward the Top and grinned cockily.

"Well it looks like I took care of your stupid toys, now, are you going to surrender or does this have to get physical" Flash said, and then he stopped and thought about what he said.

"Yeesh, he's right, I do have my mind in the gutter." Flash muttered scratching the back of his head.

"You may have one this time Flash, but don't forget, that I the Top will-"

Flash was in front of him in seconds.

"H-How did you-"

"Super Speed." Flash replied cutting him off, the Scarlet Speedster then cracked his knuckles.

"Mother…" Was the Top's reply before he was beaten and apprehended by Central City's spandex clad hero.

Metropolis-

As the press conference was closing up and Bruce Wayne was preparing to leave, Clark wanted to get one last, quick interview with the billionaire and managed to catch him before he could leave.

"Excuse me, Mister Wayne?" Clark called out running after Bruce who was about to enter his limousine with Richard following in suit.

"Hi, do I know you?" Bruce asked.

"Clark Kent, daily planet, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." Clark said.

"Please, just call me Bruce." Bruce said offering his hand for a handshake.

Clark gladly took it, obviously pleased with the Billionaire's level of politeness.

Just as Clark was about to speak however, the three heard an explosion just south of the area they were currently standing in, a bridge had been blown apart and one car wasn't stopping. Clark observed that at the momentum the Car had attained it was liable to fall off of the bridge. He couldn't allow that to happen, not while he could do something about it.

"Excuse me Mr. Wayne, do you think we could schedual this some other time" **Real professional**. Clark thought after he finished his sentence.

"Um, sure, I guess, when and what time?" Bruce asked.

"Thanks, I'll get back to you!" Clark said running off.

"What's got him in such a rush?" Dick asked.

Bruce and Dick heard a scream, and turned to see a destroyed bridge with a car about to fall off of it. Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"Oh man, Bruce we have to do something!" Dick said.

"Relax Dick, I'm sure help is on the way." Bruce said almost dismissively.

Dick stared at him in disbelief.

"Have you completely lost your mind!? Who's going to come and save-" Bruce patted Dick's shoulder and pointed a little to the left. Dick followed his finger and spotted a man clad in a blue t-shirt with an S-Shield, a red cape, and a pair of jeans. Leaping toward the falling car.

"Who's that?" Dick asked.

"They call him **Superman**." Bruce replied "And I think we're about to find out why."

Superman's POV-

Falling Car, no sweat, all I need to do is just time my jumps accordingly, and avoid crushing the engine and causing it to burst and we're good. Hmm, actually, maybe I'll just smash the thing and grab the passengers, that plan seems much more likely to succeed. I'll think I'll try it.

As soon as I was in reach, I leapt toward the falling Car, and landed on it, holding back my strength so I wouldn't kick it into the water, I found a women with blonde hair and blue eyes, and a 4 year old in the backseat with eyes and hair matching hers. I took the hood of the car and tore out her car and seat and the toddler's, and jumped up into the air, hoping to heaven all mighty I didn't drop them. I landed at the left half of the destroyed bridge and I can gladly say the women and her child were safe.

Normal POV

She hugged her son, and then turned toward Superman.

"Oh my goodness thank you so much!" She said hugging him tightly.

"It was my pleasure miss, really." Superman replied modestly.

Superman turned to the left ready to jump away and saw someone in a black trench coat, and hat packing up a laptop, and putting in a suitcase, they were the only person not running. Clark had seen many, many movies as a kid, and if he knew one thing, it's that anyone who is acting suspicious either knows something about the culprit or is the culprit.

Bruce had been watching everything unfold and upon seeing Superman staring toward the left, he looked in the same direction, of course he didn't have enhanced vision so he turned to his fateful butler Alfred who was watching from the Limo.

"Alfred could I have a pair of binoculars." Bruce asked.

"Here you are Master Wayne." Alfred said handing them to Bruce.

Bruce aimed them toward that same direction and saw someone hastily walking away with an odd looking suitcase, the man turned to look behind. Bruce's eyes narrowed and he turned to Dick.

"Time to suit up then?" Dick asked smiling confidently.

Bruce nodded.

Superman had leapt toward the possible culprit landing right in front of them.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" Superman asked.

The man pulled out a gun from his trench coat and fired, and the bullet bounced off of Superman's skin. The Kryptonian smirked in response.

"Really? Why do people even bother using guns against me?" Superman asked.

The man didn't reply at first, at least, not until he had taken off his hood and revealed himself.

"Well I suppose I should introduce myself, the name's Deadshot." He told Superman.

"Well Deadshot, this is as far as you go." Superman said.

"I don't think you'll be calling the shots kid." He replied.

Soon a jeep arrived behind Superman, and as he turned he found the mother and child he'd saved earlier were taken hostage by a man named…Bane.

"Don't make a move hero, unless of course you'd like to see this young woman and her child, suffer." He warned.

Superman's eyes widened and he held his hands up in defeat.

"I'll do what you want, just don't hurt them." Superman said.

Authorities were arriving on the scene but they were soon taken care of as Deadshot pulled out one of his guns and shot at the wheels of the car in front. He never missed, and this was only a mere demonstration of his insane accuracy. The car ended up spiriling and colliding with the other two police cars.

"You bastard!" Superman snarled.

"They weren't invited." Deadshot replied coldly.

As Bane was walking toward Superman with a binding wire in his hands, a batarang flew and sliced him in the cheek. Bane turned to see Batman glide down and land beside the car, followed by Robin who jumped off the rooftops and landed safely by using various ledges and window sills.

"Bane." Batman said.

"Hello Batman." Bane replied.

"Show's over pal! We're sending you straight to black gate." Robin said.

"Hey kid" Deadshot said aiming at Robin "You talk too much!" He clicked the trigger and shot at Robin, who using his cape to cover him, ducked as the bullet scathed it, and then he pulled out a batarang and flung it at Deadshot like a shuriken taking out his gun. Superman then quickly attacks and knocks out Deadshot with a single punch, and then throws him at Bane. Batman and Robin had sat there and watched him easily take out to deadly criminals like it was nothing. Because to Superman, it kind of was nothing.

"Um, nice-job." Robin said almost speechless.

"Not bad." Batman commented.

Batman and Robin quickly set the hostages free and Superman walked toward them.

"Thanks for your help. I've heard a lot about you actually, I'm Superman." He said holding his hand out in a gesture toward Batman.

Robin took it instead and replied.

"It's a pleasure Superman." Robin said grinning.

Superman smiled.

**Cadmus **5 hours later…

The new director of Cadmus and former member of the Government Squad known as Team 7 Amanda Waller had watched a secret recording of Superman and two other vigilantes confronting two well known assassins known as Bane and Deadshot within her office. She'd witnessed the Trio best the villains with ease and had also finally got to see a demonstration of this "Superman's" abilities. She also knew who was behind the detonation of the bridge between Metropolis' Chinatown and Little Bohemia districts.

"You didn't have to blow up the bridge." She said re-watching the recording and not turning away from the screen.

"Of course I did, how else would I have set all of this up?"

"Listen Luthor, we're here to protect the people of the United States, not accidentally kill them so we can steady the abilities of a…whatever Superman is!" She replied turning to face him an angry expression present on her face.

"Sometimes we have to resort to extremes to get things done Miss Waller, and besides- I knew he was going to save them, I've actually seen Superman's powers first hand." Lex Luthor replied.

"Listen Lex, I don't want something like that to happen again, it's one thing to take risks, but that, what I just saw there. I don't ever want to see happen again!" Waller said completely adamant on her stance with the situation.

"Very well." Lex replied smirking and walking out of her office.

There was something dark about Luthor, something she knew she couldn't trust, but for now. She was stuck with him. Besides she had to check up on Steve Trevor and his new valuable asset.

"Diana? Do you know what time it is?" Steve Trevor said waking up after hearing a crashing sound, most likely from the TV, and walking out of his bedroom, to the living room of the Hotel he wasstaying at.

"I'm watching the news Steve." Diana replied sitting on the leather sofa.

Steve was a little closer to the TV, and turns to her.

"You still haven't changed out of those clothes?" He asked referring to the black jacket, arm bracelets, red tank top, black pants, and combat boots she was wearing.

"I don't see any need to." She replied.

"I don't know, I just thought you might want to be more comfortable in your sleep." He explained.

"I'll sleep when I feel tired." She replied smiling at him, then she turned her head toward the TV again "Besides, I'd never knew your world possessed such brave warriors."

"Superman and Batman? Please Princess, those guys are just vigilantes." Steve said dismissively.

"They went out of their way to save those people didn't they?" She pointed out.

"Well Superman did, but Batman and his little teenage sidekick didn't arrive until they'd confronted Floyd Lawton and Bane." He replied.

"Honestly I can't understand why Law Enforcement looks down upon them, they have the same goals."

"But they don't follow the law, and they don't have any business or authority enforcing it."

"Regardless, they have my respect." She said crossing her arms and with a smile.

*sigh* Why do I bother? Steve asked himself.

Also, where the hell were always these super vigilantes coming from, first Superman, then the guy from Central City, hell at least Batman and the "Hood" from Starling City were still normal humans, and then of course there was Diana, innocent and curious Diana. She was so new to this world, and yet unlike her people, who'd learned to hate and despise men, she was extremely opened minded and he fancied that about her. She was truly remarkable, which made him worried as to what Amanda Waller and his superiors at Cadmus had planned for her.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that, and sorry about adding Diana in at the last minute, this story is supposed to be told from Batman, Superman's and Wonder Woman's perspectives. But I'll make up for it next chapter, and the other characters introduced will also play a pretty big role in this series. The Justice League will be part of the supporting cast, alongside Batman's, Wonder Woman's and Superman's supporting cast. I'll try to update this story as much as I can, and I think if there are any pairings, I'm going to lean towards BM/WW, sorry for everyone that likes SMWW but The Justice League Animated Series got to me first before the new 52 JL book. I'm not saying I hate SMWW but Geoff Johns did a pitiful job handling it, let's hope that Superman/Wonder Woman comic can do a much better job.**


	2. 2 - Finding The Right Candidates

_**Downtown Metropolis – Before Dawn**_

Diana was fast asleep on the sofa, the TV still on while Steve had left the room, and stepped into the Hallway. He was currently conversing with Amanda Waller and she was explaining the next step of their operation.

"So this is your plan? Build a strike team to take on this Pandora criminal?" Steve asked over his phone.

"Do you have a better idea?" Amanda inquired.

"Well no, but do you really think they can do this? If this person is as dangerous as you say-"

"She killed the entirety of team 7 Steven, they were CADMUS's greatest operatives, and she'd slaughtered them within 20 minutes. We lost a lot of good people." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"I-I'm sorry, but I still don't get why you'd think that Diana and these other individuals could take her, sure they're all special, but I doubt any of them are ready for something like this." Steve said.

"Trevor, allow me to explain why I chose these individuals, each of them are special like you said, and I've spent the last year studying them and learning about every aspect of their lives."

"My first choice: Superman."

"The guy in the blue shirt, red cape and jeans? I've heard of him, never seen him in action though." Steve said.

"Well from what I've learned he's capable of leaping hundreds of feat in a single bound, is impervious to gun fire, can move at the super speed, and was capable of easily lifting over 80 tons of rubble after the Metropolis Hospital was partially destroyed by the Anarchist known as "Mad Stan"." Waller said.

"Talk about a Jack of all trades."

"My next choice was Batman." She began.

"He doesn't have any powers though." Steve interrupted her.

"Despite this, Batman is an incredibly dangerous and ruthless individual, an outlaw with a moral code, he's been tearing through the various drug operations in Gotham for almost a year, and he's also solved a long list of various crimes and brought members of the corrupt 1% to Justice."

"You act as though you approve of his methods." Steve added.

"Whether or not I approve of his methods is out of the question Steven, all I care about are **results**, and Batman gets them."

"And your next choice is…"

"The Flash" Waller said.

"That kid from Central City?" Steve asked.

"Is there anyone else?" Waller asked him.

"But, he's so young, probably just got out of High School for all we know."

"Well he's the fastest person in history; he's even quicker than Superman"

"And with that kind of speed, comes overconfidence, and with over confidence comes impulsiveness." Steve concluded.

"Moving on, our final member will obviously be the Amazon Princess you've become so obviously enamored with." Amanda said.

Steve was silent on his end of the line.

"I could see it from a mile away Trevor, and who could blame you? She's a beautiful woman, who could blame you?" Waller asked.

"Diana's really something special, that's why, if she's going to be on this little squad of yours, than I want in too."

_**Gotham City – Midnight – Eastern District**_

It was nights like this, Batman would tell himself. He and Robin were pursuing a jewel thief who seemed to possess and odd affinity for felines. The thief with mischievous grin clearly present on her face looked back at her pursuers.

"Could you boys be any slower? I'm hardly even trying yet." She jeered.

Robin's eyes narrowed and Batman ignored her little jibes.

They pursued her until she reached the edge of the building, she attempted to pull out her whip but Batman threw a bat-shuriken and quickly sliced it. The thief let out an aggravated groan and turned to face them. Her green eyes momentarily filled with agitation, and then mild amusement. Batman raised an eyebrow behind his cowl, and Robin simply smirked.

"You gonna call it quits yet?" The teen asked cockily.

"Why would I need to? After all, you two are just a crazy man in a bat-suit, and a little boy who's grown too big for his britches." She smoothly replied.

"Enough banter! Surrender the items you stole, and give in. I don't have times for games." Batman demanded hastily.

"But isn't life a game?" She asked flippantly.

She was beginning to test his patience. Robin knew Batman wasn't in the mood to be chasing a jewel thief; he still had to catch the nut that's been kidnapping teenage girls for the last two days. Batman pulled out two shuriken and tossed them at her and she ducked.

"How could you? I'm a woman!" She yelled.

"I don't care." Batman replied deadpanned as he rushed her.

Robin followed him in their assault. Catwoman tried to run to the left but Robin using his expert gymnastic skills easily managed to cut her off. She attempted to turn around and saw that Batman was behind her.

"Give up, you're beat." Batman told her.

Then a light blared on the three of them, and they heard a voice from a microphone.

"You three are under arrest! Put your hands in the air now!"

Batman and Robin grimaced and Catwoman put her hands down and sighed.

"Shit." She thought aloud.

"Not again…" Robin muttered.

_**The Daily Planet**_

Clark had stayed overnight to keep his friend Cat Grant company, apparently he'd have been considered an awful friend if he didn't. Despite everything he's done for her, women and their logic, he thought to himself. They were in her cubical while Cat was vigorously typing away at her computer, Clark had brought another wheelie chair over, and he was simply slouching in it playing some indie game on his phone. Cat was obviously too engrossed in her work to take Clark's plans into consideration, he could be doing something like watching the Big Bang Theory, or… watching Big Bang Theory. _Huh, I really do need a life_, Clark thought once again. Cat finally finished and she brought her arms up in the air, grinning with satisfaction.

"Great, can I go now?" Clark asked as he was getting up.

"Wait, you have to read it!" She said quickly grabbing a hold of his arm.

"What? Uh, Cat, no. I want to go home and get some sleep." _Which was a dirty lie, because he doesn't even need to sleep, being an alien and all._

"Uh no, you need to read my essay covering the recent events concerning Superman."

Clark was about to retort but his super hearing picked up on someone else entering the building, he didn't even hear car swipe the door, and the person must have tore off the reader. They were trying to tip toe up here without being heard, but Clark was too smart. He turned to Cat.

"Hey, we should leave." Clark told her.

"Just as soon as you read the essay." Cat said planting herself back in her seat with her arms crossed.

Clark did not need Cat to be…herself, right now! He needed to get her to safety. He's seen enough horror movies to know mister stealth is not the same as trustworthy pedestrian.

"Fine, put it on my flash drive." He said handing a USB to her.

He heard a tap on the door and raised an eyebrow, then he heard something tune up and his eyes widened. Boom! An explosion burst through the door and wrecked the room they were in, he was more than fast enough to get Cat out of the way, and too safety but not without revealing his secret identity, thanks to his now torn shirt. Cat's eyes widened upon seeing it.

"No way, you're Super-mmmh!" He put a hand on her mouth.

"You do realize the point of a secret identity is so people don't find out right!" He whispered.

Cat immediately stopped making noise and glared at him; Clark quickly brought her outside of the building, and left her on the side walk. She began speaking once more, much to his dismay.

"Who was that?!" She asked.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." He said leaping toward their attacker, leaving his shirt and dress pants behind.

He landed inside the building and used his supervision, quickly finding the assailant hiding. He smirked, with incredible speed that make any grown man who isn't Batman, soil themselves, Superman immediately pinned the assailant against the wall, holding a fist warningly, along with his eyes glowing a furious red.

"Start stalking, or I start punching." He said.

"Sorry, I'm a very private person." Deathstroke said brining a taser to Superman's neck, but the Kryptonian simply scoffed at the attempt and smirked once more.

A few moments later Deathstroke wne flying through the wall and landed inside one of the various cubicles.

"I don't have time for this, if you won't fess up, I'll knock you unconscious and call it a day." Superman said.

Deathstroke drew out his pistol and began firing trying to distract Superman, but rather than letting them hit him, Superman simply caught them out of the air.

"Really? Faster than a speeding bullet not a good enough hint?" Superman asked, as he was in front of Deathstroke in seconds, he punched the assassin again and he crashed into a wall, cracking it.

"Ugh, he's more powerful…than I thought." Deathstroke said, but then he smiled, it sure is a good thing I've packed this.

Superman charged at him again but the assassin pulled out a kryptonite shard, Superman immediately stopped in place, feeling the power leave his body.

"Ack! Kryptonite? But-" Deathstroke smacked him in the face with his Bo-Staff and Superman fell to the ground. He felt dizzied and his vision was blurry, he also noticed blood.

"Oh no…" Deathstroke struck him in the back of his head, with the hand holding the Kryptonite his head slamming against the tile and leaving a little blood, Deathstroke then kicked him onto his back and proceeded to punch him again and again.

Crack

"Ugh!"

Crack

"Aagh!"

Wack

"Auugh!"

Deathstroke got up, and turned toward the door, but not before breaking a piece of Kryptonite off the shard, and leaving it next to him. Superman could feel the pain race through his body even faster and to make matters worse Deathstroke left a few grenades right beside him. Clark grimaced and closed his eyes as the grenades exploded in his face. His limp body went flying out of a window and landed on top of a phone boothe. Cat heard the commotion and ran to the unconscious hero's side; she came across his shirt covered in a few drops of blood and then his lips, nose, and forehead bleeding profusely.

CLARK!

_**Back to Gotham~**_

"I take it you two aren't buddy buddy with these clowns either?" The thief asked.

"Nope." Robin replied.

Batman pulled out a smoke pellet, and threw it on the ground, and then they took off. The helicopters opened fire, and the three costumed outlaws jumped off the ledge of the building. Batman grabbed a hold of Robin and threw a grappling hook, they swung off one of the buildings, and landed in the alley way.

"But what about that Cat-woman?" Robin asked.

"She's the least of our concerns Dick." Batman said running pulling out a handheld and pressing the screen. It read emergency Batwing Pick-up engaged. They kept on running from Police Officers until they were cut off, Batman ran up and threw some shuriken at their hands so they'd drop their guns, then Robin picked up the cover of a trash can and chucked it at one of them. Batman ran up and punched out another officer and Robin jumped off his back and kicked another two in the faces.

"Very pragmatic." Batman commented.

"Thank you, I've always wanted to try that." Robin replied.

The Batwing was hovering above the officers and it began firing rubber bullets at them.

"Ack! What the hell?!" One of the Officers said.

"Fall back men! Fall back!" Sherriff Brandon said.

Batman and Robin ran toward the Jet, and Batman hit the thrusters they sped off making sure not to hit any buildings and or people, and also breaking like a bazillion laws in the process.

"Can we do that again?" Dick asked.

"No." Bruce answered quickly.

_**The Batcave.**_

The Batwing landed and Alfred waited for the two with coffee for Bruce and an Ice Cream Sundae for Dick.

"I take it your most recent outing left much to be desired sir?" Alfred asked.

"Ugh, you could say that." Dick said stretching one of his legs.

"The cat burglar got away, however I did manage to grab a piece of her hair I'd managed to cut off." Bruce informed Alfred.

"I take it you know who the identity of this thief is then?" Alfred asked.

"Indeed, her name is Selina Kyle, age 23, born January 5th 1992 at Gotham General Hospital." Bruce said.

"Wait, isn't that place abandoned?" Dick asked.

"Has been for 15 years, but more importantly, we know who she is, that means I'll be able to track her at anytime of the day." Bruce said smiling.

"So I take it you won't spend that time focusing on your company?" Alfred asked not surprised.

"Sarah's more than capable of running the company Alfred, as long as there's corruption in the Police Force, Human and Drug Trafficking and cases left unsolved, Gotham will have to come first." Bruce told him resolutely as he walked down toward the main console to begin working on other cases.

"Well I'm gonna hit the hay, lot's to do tomorrow. Thanks for the Sunday Alfie." Dick said as he walked upstairs eating his ice cream.

"Very well then Master Bruce, so you know there's dinner waiting for you in the oven upstairs. Good night." Alfred told him walking upstairs.

"Good Night Alfred." Bruce replied.

As soon as he was alone, he began typing away on the computer. Their nights may have been over, but his had just begun.

_**Downtown Metropolis**_

_Wake up Diana._

_Who…who are you?_

_Come now little princess, you know me better than you think. We are kin, after all._

_Kin? What are you talking about? Are you an Amazon?_

_Indeed, I'm actually the very first male Amazon._

_What? Impossible? Who are you? Why can't I see you? Why is everything darkness?_

_I couldn't tell you, we are in your head dear sister. You're the one in control._

_If so, then I want to be able to see you! _

Suddenly the veil of ebony that had engulfed her entirely began to dissipate and turn into a room resembling her bedroom as a child; it had a bed with nice white sheets, a window with beautiful golden silk curtains, the walls were white, and beside her bed was a chest filled with her favorite possessions from her childhood. She looked forward and saw a man with spiky dark blonde hair, ice like blue eyes, pale skin, and a particularly handsome face. He wore a cotton v-neck sweater, with dark blue jeans, and black buckled shoes. He smiled at Diana. She stared wearily at her.

"Alright, I guess that's a start. What's your name stranger?" She asked.

"My name? It's Azazel, Azazel of Amazon Island. " He replies.

"Azazel? You mean…Angel of Death?" She asked.

"Well, you grew up in that society sister; do you really think they took kindly to a male amongst them?" He asked.

"But to give you such an evil name, it just seems…"

"A tab bit overzealous? I thought so too."

"If what you're saying is true, and we are of blood relation, why haven't I ever seen you around the Island?" She asked.

"Because, I was banished."

"Banished? Surely my mother would not-"

"She was an Amazon little sister, I may have been her first born and only son, but it didn't matter, I was still a male and the Gods were displeased with my existence." He replied.

"No, she wouldn't! Why are you telling me all of this!?" Diana demanded.

"Because Diana, you, are my shadow self." He replied.

"Shadow Self, what do you mean by that?" She asked.

"You're a doppelganger little girl, you and I are one in the same, despite the gender-bender." He said smiling.

She could tell it was fake, he was gloating, but for what reason?  
"Why should I believe any of this?" Diana demanded.

"Weren't you ever curious of the identity of our father?" He asked.

"Father, I was a gift from the gods, my mother told me so." Diana replied not believing a thing he was saying.

"Well our mother is a liar Diana." Azazel replied seriously.

"I can assure you, it's the truth, until we meet again my naïve sister." He said as he turned around and everything faded to a bright white light, and then…

Diana awoke.

"Wait!"

She realized she was back in her hotel room, in her bed, with the city lights blaring out her window. She sat up and thought about her dream, it felt so real. But was it really true? Or was it just some sort of nightmare?

Crssht!

Her window exploded as bullets began hurling into her room; Diana effortlessly avoided them, and then leapt out of the window, and saw her assailant. Who was none other than Slade Wilson, Deathstroke. He pulled out his bo-staff and motioned for her to fight him, and fight him, she did. Oh you bet she did. She rushed him with an insane amount of speed; he was immediately caught off guard. She slugged a punch at him and he attempted to block it with his staff, her fist snapped it in half, and he ducked avoiding her attack. He threw a stun grenade at her, and it engulfed her in smoke, he turned on his infrared lens but to his surprise she had jumped out of the cloud, and then came down at him with an axe kick. He jumped out of the way and her foot struck the ground with insane force, shattering it, and smashing parts of the sidewalk, hitting Slade in the back with debris and crushing cars around her. She was thankful no one was out at this ungodly hour. Deathstroke used the new landscape, courtesy of this insanely ferocious new opponent of his to hide and develop a strategy.

_There is no way in hell I can survive this fight, I have to get away and fast. He thought. _

But before he could react Diana had punched him in the stomach, crushing his armor and breaking two ribs, and then set him flying out of the crater, and he went into the air, flying several miles toward the north. Steve Trevor had come running out of the hotel, and with several other onlookers. He saw Diana standing in the middle of a destroyed street and quickly ran to her side.

"Did you do all this?!" He asked.

"Yes, and why are you whispering?" She asked.

"Because, we don't need people knowing who you are right now Diana!" He exclaimed.

"I don't see what the problem is; now stand aside while I permanently put this hired killer out of business." She said pushing him out of the way to look for Slade.

Steve got up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Diana, people are staring."

She looked toward the wide-eyed pedestrians and rubbed the back of her head.

"Nothing to see her folks, my friend just strolled out bed and found this place wrecked like the rest of us. Terrible sleep-walker, trust me!" He said laughing nervously and pulling her away.

"Why are you lying to them?" She asked.

"Not another word." He replied briskly.

"But what about-"

"Trust me, after what you did to him, I doubt he's even still breathing, if he's around I'm sure he'll be in custody."

Steve had already taken the liberty of calling up Cadmus when he'd heard all the commotion coming from Diana's bedroom.

They'd kept on walking when they saw a Helicopter come down from the sky, and land in front of them. They were by a nearby cemetery and Diana looked at the machine skeptically.

"Friend of yours?" She asked looking at Amanda Waller who had just stepped out of the vehicle.

"You could say that." Steve replied.

"Hello, my name is Amanda Waller, its pleasure to meet you, Diana of Amazon Island." Waller said smiling.

_**Don't you just love it, when new plot points appear? I hope you're happy to know that Diana just avenged Clark and she hasn't even met him yet. Not only that but I'm really trying to ground these characters in reality. It's pretty easy for Diana and Clark, you know, God's among men and what not. But Bruce is tough, because he is not by any means Grant Morrison's Bat-God, on this fan fiction. He's human, like, really human, and so human he's a real person, or at least I hope he comes off like that. Also Dick Grayson is only called Robin by Bruce, Clark, and anyone who knows him. He won't be called that by GCPD or Criminals, or generally anyone outside the Superhero community, they'll just refer to him as a teenage vigilante accompanying Batman. Also the first few chapters mainly chapters 4-8 will focus on Diana's origin for this series, and by the way her dad, is not Zeus it's someone far more vile. But I think you'll have a good idea who if you watched the 2009, Wonder Woman movie, just saying. Also Clark's full power-set may or may not be introduced, if they are it'll probably be later in the chapters like 8 or 9. And yes, there will be more than one Robin. Also Azazel is going to have a huge role in the next few chapters; I wanted him to be Diana's opposite in every way, for better and or for **__**worse**__**. Thanks for reading and the next chapter could be in as early as next Monday. See you all soon, and God Bless.**_

_**Some other stuff:**_

_**Costumes:**_

_**Batman – New 52 Batsuit**_

_**Superman – (It will be) New 52 Superman issue 0 costume**_

_**Wonder Woman – (It will be) New 52, with some freaking pants!**_

_**Robin – Young Justice Robin with sleeves.**_

_**Aquaman – New 52**_

_**Green Lantern – New 52**_

_**Flash – Pre-Flashpoint**_

_**Arrow – Arrow costume, duh.**_

_**Oh and here is the confirmed supporting/main cast characters listed below:**_

_**Main Cast:**_

_**The Trinity**_

_**Dick Grayson(When he's Nightwing)**_

_**Azazel**_

_**Amanda Waller**_

_**Steve Trevor**_

_**The Flash**_

_**Green Lantern**_

_**Arrow**_

_**Arthur Curry**_

_**Donna Troy**_

_**Supporting:**_

_**Alfred Pennyworth**_

_**Artemis **_

_**Barbara Gordon**_

_**Commissioner Gordon**_

_**Lois Lane**_

_**Cat Grant**_

_**Jason Todd (Possible inclusion)**_

_**Queen Hippolyta**_

_**Ma Kent**_

_**Kara Zor El (Sooner or later)**_

_**Jimmy Olsen**_

_**Felicity Smoke**_

_**John Diggle**_

_**Harvey Bullock**_

_**And more characters to be added…**_

_**And more to be added.**_

_**Villains for Act One:**_

_**Can't spoil this one, sorry**_


	3. 3 - The Origin of Azazel Part 1

Trinity

_**#3 –The ORIGINS OF Wonder Woman and Azazel begin here. **_

_**There was a little boy, born into a society of women on a beautiful day. **_

_**His mother did not love him, the gods feared him, so he was cast away.**_

_**To him there was no black or white. Only gray.**_

_**He swore that day, that very day. "I shall make them all pay."**_

**Galapagos Islands – 2012**

"We've found it sir!" One man in assassin's outfit said in Arabic.

"Show me." Ubu commanded. Four men, found a tomb stone and a deep ditch located in the cave they were in. One of them pulled out a crowbar and pulled it open; they found what looked to be a completely gray corpse.

"Where is the Eye of the Beholder!?" Ubu thought aloud.

"I'm not sure, I could have sworn it would be located here." One of the ninja told him.

"Gah! You fool, we shall return to the master. We've already wasted enough time here as it is." He said turning, with members of his elite guard following him.

One of them had stayed behind, she was curious of the corpse inside.

The corpse was Azazel, he had finally awoken after two decades of slumber, upon breathing in the nice cool air. He had picked up on the scent of blood, but not any kind of blood. The blood of someone impure, he could tell just by the way it smelt this person was foul and vicious. Good. He would feel well tonight. As the women began to turn around, he gripped her wrist. She attempted to grab her sword but he pulled her toward him and bit into her jugular vein. Burrowing inside her throat and draining her of all her blood. When he finished feeding, he pulled his mouth away from her now torn throat and tossed her body to the side. He got up, and walked out of the cave. Noticing the brilliant sunlight, that had welcomed him. He could feel mobility returning to his body, something he hadn't felt since he was an infant. He knew he'd need more blood, however as part of being the son of the God of War, he could not feed on the blood of the innocent. How convenient that a band of pirates would arrive to pillage the very few inhabitants of the island. Azazel grinned. The pirates had been searching for any artifacts they could get their hands on and maybe food too. A group of them heard someone breathing and cocked their guns. Azazel appeared before them, they attempted to shoot them, but using his enhanced speed her grabbed the gun of the first one, and shot the other 4 before they could even put their fingers on the trigger. Then he bit the first one's throat out and after drinking his blood, snapped his neck.

"Hm…I should probably find a food source that tastes less bitter than blood." He thought aloud.

After killing the rest of the pirates and stealing their clothes Azazel continued wandering the island until a dark flame burst out of the ground and revealed his father, none other than…Hades. Azazel looked the man up and down and smiled pleasantly.

"Hi dad, missed me?" Azazel asked.

Hades grinned evilly.

_**Back in Metropolis **_

Amanda Waller had walked toward Diana and Steve. She stopped looked over the Amazon Princess from head to toe. Diana of Amazon Island, Waller thought, she's certainly strong, and I don't remember reading that Amazons were capable of this though. She thought staring at the completely demolished street and walkway. Steve's expression became serious, he was immediately curious of what his boss was thinking about, and was also wondering why she hadn't come to assist Diana when she was fighting Deathstroke, he always did question Waller's methods and this was one of those times. After Waller introduced herself Diana did the same.

"I am Diana; it's a pleasure to meet you." She said smiling while trying to hide her suspicion of the seemingly tight-lipped woman standing before her.

Amanda smiled. Steve spoke up.

"Miss Waller may I speak to you in private?" He asked.

Amanda nodded, and the two made their way toward the helicopter

"We'll be quick Diana." Steve said.

Diana nodded.

As the other two began conversing Diana, crossed her arms and kicked a rock in boredom. It was nearing morning; she was growing hungry and was in need of new clothing. Her pajamas had been torn when she was attacked that assassin from a few hours ago. She wondered what happened to him, and whether or not he'd have the gall to make another attempt on her life. Well if he did, she'll be waiting and she will take him down for good. She was also rather curious of what this Miss Waller's intentions were, judging by the way Steve looked at her, they had clearly met before, so the better question is why has this person waited to introduce herself now? Steve had told Diana, when they had first met, that he had a friend who would be interested in meeting her, that had been a month ago. This Waller has just decided to reveal herself now?

Waller and Steve had walked a short distance away from Diana, when Waller had finally decided to speak up.

"Alright Trevor, what's the-"She was hushed by Steve who pointed at Diana, and then his own ears. Amanda immediately understood what he was saying, her cell phone began vibrating and she looked at it. It read the message, I'll talk to you later, and she looked toward Steve and nodded. The both of them walked toward Diana, who looked at them expectantly. Interested in what the two former Government agents had to say.

"May I ask why you wanted to see me?"

"We have a problem, princess, and we need someone with your skills." Amanda replied.

"What kind of problem." Diana inquired.

"One that could lead to innocent lives being lost." Steve replied.

Diana's attention was peaked.

"Say no more, I'm in." She replied determined.

Steve smiled, and Amanda nodded, pleased that Diana would be of use to them after all.

The Next Day

Metropolis Little Bohemia District – Noon

Clark Kent immediately woke with his heart racing. He'd remembered fighting Deathstroke and was worried about Cat's- Wait, this isn't even his apartment. And where we're his clothes, he knew his boxers were on, but Superman shirt was gone! His jeans too! That means…

"Oh, you're awake." Cat said walking in with a tray of food, including, cheerios, sliced apples, and a whey protein shake.

Clark looked at her with a mixture of shock, and relief, if that was even possible. He was happy she was alive, but nervous about the fact that she learned his secret identity. When she calmly placed the tray beside his bed, he eyed her every move. He was trying to formulate different responses to the various questions she may or may not ask him, after all, it's not every day you have Superman lying on your couch in the morning. Cat looked at Clark and smiled.

"Well, go on, eat." She said gesturing to his food.

He did just that, stuffing a spoonful of cheerios into his pie hole and then gulping down his protein shake, he finished off the sliced apples, and pretty soon the plates on the tray were empty.

"Thanks." He replied awkwardly smiling. His expression than reverted to a visibly anxious one, once more.

Cat noticed this.

"*sigh* you think I'm going to badger you about this double life you lead. Well I'm not, what's your business is your business, I suppose." Cat said shrugging.

Clark smiled in relief.

"However, I am sitting on possibly the biggest story of my career here; even **Lois Lane** wouldn't be able to top this one." She thought aloud.

"Woah! You can't mean that! Do you have any idea-" Clark began

"Relax Kent! Jeez, it was just a joke." She said nonchalantly.

"Do you have any idea what just happened to me, what I go through every day?" Clark asked annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, being a superhero, getting blown up, no one told you to be Superman." She replied flippantly.

"If you found out you have superpowers, what's the first thing you would think of doing?" Clark asked.

"Well…"

"On second thought, please don't answer that question." Clark said cutting her off.

"Yeah…well maybe since it's a Saturday and neither of us have any actual work; you could give me a little demonstration of your powers?" Cat asked.

"You mean like this?" He asked mimicking her voice.

"How. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. That?" Cat asked surprised and unsettled by Clark's ability to copy her voice.

"Precise muscle control, it's how I'm able to avoid crushing everything and everyone I touch, I learned that nifty trick a couple years back." He said smiling with pride.

Cat clapped her hands; having enjoyed Clark's little demonstration. Clark got and took a bow, and was about to show her another one of his powers when the news had mentioned crime in Gotham.

"Its hell over here folks, Gotham is under siege by 3 different assassins, they've been identified as Garfield Lynn, and…wait, who are the other two?" "Hold on folks! I've been told that there are two females, one standing at 5'10 and another at 5'8, each in two different districts in Gotham. Lynn is terrorizing the Gotham Royal Hotel area, and the other two assassins have been spotted in Jezebel Plaza and the Diamond districts. Cat watched the news report processing everything that was happening, she turned to Clark and he was already holding his "Superman shirt".

"You're going, aren't you?" Cat asked barely masking the concern in her voice.

"I have too, those people need me, they need Superman." He said turning to her.

"Just be careful Clark, last time…"

"Last time, that hired gun had Kryptonite, trust me it won't happen again." He told her, putting on his Superman costume and leaping out of her apartment window. As soon as he touched the sidewalk he dashed toward the ocean at Super Speed, he had to book it to Gotham if he wanted to save as many lives a possible from those sociopaths terrorizing the city!

Bat Bunker

Bruce Wayne was already in his Batman costume, he was walking toward his Batjet when he was followed by Dick Grayson. He turned toward the teenager and narrowed his eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bruce asked.

"I'm coming with you Bruce." Dick replied already sporting his Robin costume.

"No, you're not, you aren't ready for this, you're just a 17 year old boy." Batman told him turning toward the Batjet.

"Bruce, you need me! You can't just do everything on your own!" Dick said.

"It's not about not needing you; it's about not losing you." Bruce said gripping Dick's shoulders. "Dick, I took you in 2 years ago, when you came to Wayne Manor, you became part of my family, you, me and Alfred. For the first time in my life the gape in my life my parents left doesn't hurt as much as it used to. So Dick I'm begging you, don't follow me into this war zone." Bruce said.

"But…what if you die?" Dick asked worried.

"Trust me, I don't plan on it." Batman said jumping into the Bat jet.

As the Jet left Alfred put a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Master Grayson, I assure Master Wayne has you're best interests at heart, he's doing this to protect you from the madness that currently has a strong foothold in this city." Alfred told the young man.

"I know Alfred, but if I can't let him go in there, it's three on one." He said turning toward him.

Dick shrugged Alfred's hand off his shoulder and began walking toward one of the spare motorcycles.

"Master Grayson, I don't think this an appropriate course of action." Alfred warned him.

"Sure it is, after all, I'm a Grayson, I've been doing crazy stuff like this since I was 6 years old." Dick told Alfred as he began to rev up the bike.

Alfred sighed; he knew he could end up regretting this.

"Fine, at least allow me to monitor you through a communications link." Alfred said as he gave Dick a helmet with a headset.

Dick put it on, and before he left, he looked toward Alfred.

"In the field don't call me Grayson, call me Robin." He said as he drove off.

Diana, Steve, and Amanda Waller we're nearing Cadmus Headquarters, when one of the various TV screens on the vehicle went off, with a reporter going into great detail of what was going down in Gotham.

"This is not good." Steve said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's stop them." Diana said.

She had already changed into her armor, and had been itching for a good fight; she immediately flew out of the Helicopter toward the direction of Gotham City. Steve ran to the exit of the Helicopter followed by Waller, they both stared as she flew away.

"You never told me she could fly!" Waller asked Steve.

"I didn't know that either!" Steve replied still amazed Diana's increasing set of special abilities. She really was a **Wondrous** Woman in every sense of the Word. Was there anything Diana, couldn't do?

Diana had landed in Diamond District and could see the widespread panic, people were running for the entrance to the local church, and there they would be safe from the malice that had taken place. She found a group of police officers crippled, and dead on the ground, blood dripping from various injuries, she looked forward and saw one person standing in the middle of the carnage, she stood near a bench. The Woman looked Diana in the face and grinned snidely.

"You! Are you responsible for this?" Diana asked looking the Woman dead in the eye.

"Indeed. Who are you, and what business do you have with me?"

"I'm here to stop you." She said.

"There's no need for that, you can simply turn away and leave with your life. Or I could skin that pretty little head of yours and watch you bleed out." The woman replied shifting to a fighting stance.

"I think you already know my answer Assassin." Diana replied boldly, preparing for battle.

"So be it, you will die at the hands of the Copperhead, pendejo!"

Gotham City Royal Hotel.

"BURN BABY, BUURRRNNNN!" Garfield Lynn cheered as he flew around in his Jetpack roasting the banners on the Hotel, and generally terrorizing the people currently residing in the suites. A little dog had been left outside and it had been barking at Lynn, the sociopathic killer smiled and turned his flame thrower on the little scamp.

"Prepare to taste the warm embrace of the flames, little fella, hehehehe." He said as he fired a wave of heat at the poor animal.

ZOOSH!

"Eh?" Lynn thought aloud.  
He was surprised to see that the fire blast had missed curtousey of Superman. He pets the puppy dog, and it licked his face, the owner was relieved to find that their pet was indeed okay.

"Thanks for saving my dog; the people on the news are wrong about you Superman." One man said as Superman handed him his dog back.

"Thanks, now if you excuse me, there's a raging psychopath who needs to be to some manners." Superman said dashing away to confront Firefly.

"So, Metropolis's blue blur has decided to start pokin his noise in other people's business eh?" He asked.

"Tt, only when it involves threatening the lives of innocent people." Superman replies in a deadly serious tone.

"Well, gotta admit, I've always wanted to roast you on a spit." He said tuning the flame thrower on Superman.

"Heh, let me show you, why I'm called the "Man of Steel". Superman said grinning confidently.

Batman arrived at the scene at Jezebel Plaza; he lowered the Batwing and dropped down, pulling out a grapple and swinging down to the ground. He found out through a variety of sources that a third and by far the most deadly of the assassins was here, but where? Where was she hiding? He heard a baby crying, and walked toward a carriage. Then out of nowhere a woman clad in oriental dress came and tried to roundhouse kick him, Batman ducked and swung with his left hook, she blocked his punch, and they separated both backing up and entering battle stances once more.

"Not bad little bat, or should I say **Bruce**?" She said adding emphasis to his name.

"Long time no see, Shiva." Batman replied.

_**Wake up Queen!**_

_**Who is this?**_

_**You don't recognize my voice? I suppose that makes sense, you've spent the last 23 years trying to forget of my existence.**_

_**Your existence? What in hell are you?**_

_**Does "Angel of Death" ring a bell?**_

_**AZAZEL!**_

_**I've longed to see you once more, mother.**_

_**I can't see you, and I'm thankful for it.**_

_**Hmm, I've really got to work on my technique. I'm still quite new to invading the subconscious of other people. **_

_**The darkness faded away and they were in Diana's bedroom, looking at this room made Hippolyta's heart ache, she missed her daughter. **_

_**She looked to see the smiling face of her bastard son Azazel, he resembled Diana greatly but his eyes whilst the same as her daughter's were different, they held a deep twisted blackness inside of them.**_

"**Now then Mum, I think it's time you and I catch up" He suggested.**

"**Fine, boy, let us speak." She replied.**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**Once again, I sincerely hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it took me a little less than two weeks, I'm honestly surprised at the consistency I've had when releasing a new chapter, it's wonderful! SO ANYWAYS's I think things are finally starting to heat up, and the Trinity will finally meet, in Batman's hometown of all places! **_

_**As you can probably tell I couldn't help but draw inspiration from Batman Arkham Origins and DC Universe Online. Now as far as the story format for this series goes, I want the dynamic of the team to go a little like this.**_

_**Batman is the "Lancer" – Slightly Anti-social, Arrogant, Incredibly perceptive, deceitful, and just a dark character. I'm going to play him up in a very anti-hero sort of role where he will do things, horrible thigns, that Superman wouldn't even consider. Superman is the Blue Oni, and Batman is the Orange Oni. **_

_**Superman is the "Hero" – Kind, Humble, Cheerful and full of life, idealistic. Superman to me is supposed to be an idealist, he wants to believe in the good of humanity, believing he can inspire others to do right. Unlike Batman, who's mainly goal as a vigilante/detective is to punish criminals for committing crimes. Superman would rather set an example.**_

_**Wonder Woman is sort of a mixture, she'll go farther than Superman, but being the spirit of truth, she's far from being deceitful. She's also a bit of a blood knight. **_

_**So basically, this trio is about a vigilante, an actual superhero, and a demigod. Simple as that really, by the way Batman is grounded, he's still brilliant as all hell but he can't dodge bullets, or suddenly reverse engineer a cure for kryptonite poisoning. **_

_**Oh and for those of you wondering, her interaction with Batman is going to be a romance that gradually builds. I think you shippers out there will have fun, reading their initial opinions of one another upon meeting each other. **_


End file.
